


wide awake in an unfamiliar place

by satans_cinnamonroll



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, No Dialogue, OT3, Other, Polyamory, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_cinnamonroll/pseuds/satans_cinnamonroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his first night in Ireland, and Mark is wide awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wide awake in an unfamiliar place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worst Idea Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031575) by [BeccaBear93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93). 



> This is really short, just something I whipped up. Read BeccaBear93's fic 'Worst Idea Ever' and was inspired to write this based off the ending when Jack, Signe, and Mark are in a relationship. This is not in any way related to their fic, just to be clear. I give credit where it's due and they definitely deserve it. If you want, I suggest you go read the fic for yourself!
> 
> My main reason for posting this is because there's no fanfic for this OT3, so of course I took it upon myself to write some more. I mean, I can't be the only one who ships this, right???????

It seemed unbelievable to Mark that he'd finally be able to spend time with his lovers in person, and that he'd be staying with them for an extended period of time. He'd be in Ireland for two weeks, and while it wasn't nearly as long as he'd like, it was longer and more preferable than a weekend at a convention.

When Jack and Signe had offered to let him stay with them, Mark had been quick to clear his schedule and accept. And now he was here, sandwiched between Singe and Jack as they slept peacefully. Night had fallen, but Mark was wide awake- he'd taken a nap almost as soon as he'd gotten off the plane.

Singe was curled against him, head resting on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist. He hadn't ever really been this close to Signe- they'd only met one in person once before- so he took the time to study her. Her hair was spread around her like a halo, illuminated by the moonlight peaking through the blinds on the window. She looked so cozy and adorable, in her patterned nightgown and tucked under the layers of blankets.

Jack looked similar, although he had kicked the covers off sometime during the night. His legs were tangled with Mark's, his arms tucked between the two as he snored softly. Green hair tickled Mark's nose, but Mark refused to move, afraid to disturb the two.

A feeling of content washed over Mark as he relaxed, smiling softly to himself as he settled in for a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a lot lately, so forgive me if this isn't very good. I might make a series of Mark/SIgne/Jack oneshots, if I get enough ideas. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this! You can come talk to me on tumblr, at satans-cinnamonroll!


End file.
